


The Early Morning Swim

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [16]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond is Suave, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M is Sexy as Hell, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M is a "size queen", and discovers that Bond has a huge cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Morning Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written (yet again!) for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Dench!M/Craig!Bond, size queen_  
>  M is a size queen, and discovers that Bond has a huge cock.  
> (I'm sure someone ought to be stopping me from writing so many of these prompts!)  
> Spoilers: None (set during the early part of Casino Royale)  
> Disclaimer: Hahahaha! No, seriously, NOT mine!

Bond's only been a Double-0 agent a short time when M makes an important discovery about her newest agent. She'd gone down to Six's private pool, which they use for training agents, for a start-of-the-day swim and was irritated to find it already being used. Normally no one was there before her, and she's contemplating beating a retreat when the swimmer pulls himself up on the edge of the pool and she finds 007's blue eyes regarding her with a glimmer of amusement.

"Are you coming in?" he asks, head tilted to one side as he looks her up and down.

"Think you'll be able to keep up with me if I do?" she retorts quick as a flash.

He smirks. "Why don't we find out?"

She drops her towel onto a chair at the side, walks across to the edge, and dives straight into the deep end, beginning to swim before she's resurfaced. She's aware of Bond at the edge of her peripheral vision as he catches up with her, but she ignores him as she concentrates on her stroke.

She touches the wall first, just a moment before Bond, and she pauses to turn and look at him. 

"Well, you're no slouch," he observes, with a grin.

"I suppose you thought an old woman like me would be stuck doggy-paddling."

His eyebrows go up. "Not at all."

"Mmm."

They swim a couple more lengths together, Bond keeping pace with her. She can't tell if he's holding back or not, but the thought irritates her, so when they pause again, she suggests a race, knowing he's a competitive streak a mile wide.

"What do I get if I win?" he asks.

She gives a little shrug. "A bottle of Scotch?" she suggests.

"All right. And if I lose?"

"You can buy me dinner."

He grins. "You're on." 

"On your marks, get set, go." She's pushing away from the wall the moment she says 'Go', and she expects to see Bond pass her at any moment, but he's still only keeping pace as they reach the other end of the pool and turn. She decides he's holding back until almost the end of the race, just to prove he can swim much faster than she, so she's surprised to reach the wall again at least a couple of seconds ahead of him.

"Well done, ma'am," he says, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you didn't hold back?" she asks suspiciously.

He gives her a pained look. "I didn't. You forget, I was here before you – I'd already swum several lengths before you joined me."

She's a little dubious, but decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. She checks the clock on the far wall, then climbs out of the pool and grabs her towel. Bond follows suit and as he's drying his face, M glances across at him and registers that the pale blue trunks he's wearing are bulging very impressively, despite the fact that the water in the pool is distinctly chilly. She ducks her head as Bond lowers his towel, hoping that he hasn't seen her gawking. All she can think is that if that's how large his cock is when it's flaccid, then it must be enormous when he's hard. She feels a throb of desire in her pussy and concentrates on drying her legs and feet so that she doesn't have to look at Bond; she's also hoping that bending down will give her an excuse for looking flushed.

When she straightens again, he's got his towel wrapped around his waist, although his chest is still beaded with drops of water.

"What time should I pick you up tonight, ma'am?" he asks.

"Come up to my office for seven o'clock," she tells him. She had thought of turning down dinner because she suspected he'd lost their race on purpose, but now, now's another matter. She wants him, and she wants that magnificent cock of his. She knows his reputation, too, and feels sure that he will try to seduce her, despite the fact that she's now his boss.

007-007-007

He arrives at her office a few minutes before seven o'clock, winning her approval as she detests unpunctuality. 

"Good evening, ma'am."

"Evening, Bond." She crosses to the coat rack for her overcoat, and is pleased when he immediately lifts it down and helps her into it. The brush of his fingers against her shoulders and neck as he straightens the collar sends a pulse of electricity straight to her groin, and it's all she can do to stop herself from shoving him up against the wall and having her wicked way with him there and then.

"Thank you, James," she says leading him towards the lift, and is relieved to note her voice is steady, instead of quivering with suppressed lust; she wonders how he'd react if he knew that she'd come up to her office this morning after her swim and wanked furiously. No doubt his ego would be stroked, but perhaps he would be secretly appalled as well, given her age. That thought puts a dampener on her lust, and she decides she has to be sensible and accept that he'll be nothing more than a fantasy figure for her to wank over.

She sighs at the thought, and Bond gives her a concerned look. "Everything all right, ma'am?"

"Fine," she says. "Just thinking about personnel matters." She gives him a smile, which becomes more genuine when he takes her arm as they step out of the lift: she always appreciates what's usually seen as old-fashioned courtesy. He leads her across the underground car park to a sleek-looking dark car.

"I trust that's not one of ours?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

He chuckles. "No ma'am. I promise you'll be relatively safe in this one – bearing in mind I'll be driving."

She laughs, too, then climbs in when he holds the passenger door for her. He drives well, and sedately (for him – she knows he loves driving fast cars), and they end up in an Italian restaurant she's never visited before. The waiters are courteous and discreet (she hates it when waiters hover, as if they're impatient for you to leave the second you've finished eating), and the food is superb. 

Bond makes small-talk, and she admires the way that he steers the conversation so that she ends up doing most of the talking, although she's careful about what she reveals – he is a top agent, after all. Besides, keeping her own counsel is something that she's been doing for years.

He insists on her having dessert – a ridiculously high-calorie chocolate confection that absolutely melts in the mouth, and she's more than half way through eating it when she notices that he's watching her every mouthful with a rapt expression. She wonders abruptly if he's erect, and wishes she could take him in her mouth right there and then.

She finishes the dessert swiftly, and James immediately calls for the bill, after ascertaining that she doesn't want coffee.

Once the bill's paid, he excuses himself for a few moments, and she speculates about whether he's having a quick wank in the gents, or getting condoms from the dispensing machine. She presses her thighs together and tells herself that she is far too old to be lusting after this man, but it doesn't stop her wanting him.

007-007-007

He drives her home, and they're mostly silent in the car, and the air seems to be thick with sexual tension. She invites him to come up for coffee, and is slightly shaken when he agrees; she'd expected a polite refusal, and she wonders if, after all, he does want her.

"You're very privileged, Mr Bond," she tells him as she lets them in. "Hardly anyone from work comes here."

"I appreciate the distinction, ma'am," he tells her, and gives her a little bow.

 _Christ!_ she thinks. _This man is just too good to be true._

He helps her out of her coat, and this time she can't suppress her shiver of desire when his fingers brush against her.

"Cold?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"No, James. It's not cold that's making me shiver." She looks up at him, one eyebrow raised, and a smile blossoms on his face. He takes her hands in his and lifts them to his lips. M nearly comes when he takes the tip of one of her fingers into his mouth and sucks hard.

His left hand drops from her hands and his arm circles her, pulling her body against his. She can feel his erection through the fabric of her skirt and his suit trousers, and she swallows audibly at the sensation. He holds her close as he kisses her, his tongue and teeth driving her crazy until she shudders against him, moisture flooding her pussy as she climaxes.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asks, and she pulls free and grabs his wrist to lead the way. Her husband is away for a couple of weeks so there's no fear of an interruption tonight. 

Once in her room, she drags off his jacket, then his tie, before unfastening his trousers and easing his cock free.

"Fuck me!" she exclaims breathlessly. He's easily ten inches long, and so big that her hand can barely encircle his girth. She kneels down and takes him into her mouth, and he groans as she hums with pleasure as she begins sucking and licking his prick.

He pulls away. "I want to be inside you when I come," he tells her, his voice hoarse and his eyes dark with desire.

She gives a nod and he helps her up to her feet, then begins undressing her swiftly. To her surprise he seems unfazed by her signs of ageing, and her respect for his courtesy increases. His touches are sure and sensual, and by the time he guides her over to the bed, she's ready to come all over again.

He takes a condom from the pocket of his discarded trousers, and she takes it from him to put it on. "I know you can't get pregnant," he says as she unrolls the latex down his swollen shaft, "but better safe than sorry, given my tendencies." He looks slightly embarrassed as he says this, as if he regrets his past experiences.

She reaches up and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down. "Your last tests came back clean," she observes, and he gives her a startled look, which makes her smirk. "Did you think I don't keep an eye on my agents?" she asks.

"No, I know you do – I just didn't realise it was that close an eye," he admits, looking faintly uncomfortable.

Her smirk becomes a full-blown grin. "Only the ones I want to shag senseless, James," she says, and he groans, then moves his body over hers.

It's her turn to groan when he starts to ease his prick inside her – he stretches and fills her even more than her husband, who's no slouch when it comes to the size of his cock (M's always been a bit of a size queen).

Once he's buried to the hilt inside her, he surprises her by not beginning to fuck her straight away; instead her starts kissing her throat, grazing his teeth over her skin, then sucking on her pulse point until she comes with a cry of pleasure, her pussy muscles rippling around his rock-hard cock. Her hips buck involuntarily, but he presses her firmly down with his weight, and she feels as if he's trying to pin her to the bed with his prick. It's only as her aftershocks are starting to subside that he begins to fuck her in earnest.

007-007-007

M wakes from her unintended post-coital nap when Bond climbs back into bed beside her. He gives her a cheeky grin and she swats his arm half-heartedly, but she can't blame him for being smug given he'd reduced her to an incoherent puddle of womanhood after fucking her to four orgasms before he climaxed himself.

"Do you want me to go?" he asks as she shifts to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Not if you don't mind staying," she tells him. 

"I don't mind at all," he says, and his right arm tightens around her as he reaches for the bedding and pulls it over them.

"Good," she murmurs in satisfaction.


End file.
